


Young Justice (Dark Lauren Arc)

by Lexys23



Series: Young Justice (Fifth Harmony AU) [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Fifth Harmony (Band), Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ally Prince/Wonder Girl, Camila Kent/Supergirl, Dark!Lauren, Dinah Jane Allen/Kid Flash, F/F, F/M, Harry Luthor, Lauren Wayne/Batgirl, Leigh-anne Wilson/Ravenger, Liam Harkness/Ricochet, Normani Curry/Aqua Girl, Perrie Minerva/Leopard, Ricardo Kane/Black Mantee, Young InJustice, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Camila Kent wants to live up to her father's legacy.Dinah Allen wants to have her own adventure.Normani Curry wants to make her father proud.Ally Prince wants to learn of the new world.Lauren Wayne wants revenge.The five decide to make a league of their own. A Young Justice.





	1. Part 1

 

**_Earth 27_ **

_Metropolis_

Dinah Jane Allen's eyes scanned the restaurant, a grin on her face. Her foot was vibrating, a little to fast to be normal. But she was excited. She was finally going to be able to on a mission without her adoptive father. She loved him, but she wanted to be her own person.

She was sitting in the back of the restaurant, where she could see everything and away from prying ears. She had gotten a message from  _SG_. She knew those initial. She was so excited to meet  _Supergirl_.

She saw a blond girl walk in. Dinah studied her, the way the girl's brown eyes shifted around the restaurant. She looked down at the girl's wrists and saw silver bracelets (they weren't noticeable if you weren't looking for them). Dinah stood up and waved at the girl.

"Are you Dinah Allen?" the blond girl asked, a soft smile on her face.

Dinah nodded. "Kid Flash."

"I thought Wallace West was Kid Flash," the other girl questioned, a small frown on her face.

"Dad retired to take care of my brother and sister. Uncle Wally is the Flash now. So I'm taking his place," Dinah told the blond. "Are you  _her_  daughter?"

The shorter girl grinned and nodded. "I am Allyson, daughter of Diana, Princess of Themyscira."

"Wonder Girl?"

Allyson nodded, a small smile on her face.

The front door opened again and a glasses wearing brunette stumbled in, she seemed to have tripped on her own two feet. She looked around, as she lowered her glasses. She grinned when she saw Dinah and Allyson.

"Oh shit," Dinah muttered, her eyes wide. Her heart beating quicker.

Allyson frowned. "Langauge."

"Th-that's  _her_. That's  _his_  daughter," Dinah whispered, looking in awe.

"She can hear you," Allyson told Dinah.

The brunette walked to them and grinned. "Hey, I'm Camila Kent," she said, extending her hand. "And yeah, I'm  _his_  daughter."

"Pleasure to meet you. Mother talks highly of your father."

Camila smiled. "Your mother is a lovely person. Barry is a stand up guy."

"What are we doing here?" Dinah questioned, excitedly.

Camila shook her head. "We have to wait for two more people."

A dark skinned girl walked in and walked straight to their table.

"Camila?"

The girl in question nodded. "Normani, these are Allyson Prince and Dinah Allen. Dinah, Allyson, this is Normani Curry."

"Is it true you talk to fishes?" Dinah asked, feeling like a kid at a candy store. "Can you make my gold fish do a back flip?

Normani glared at Dinah, who just grinned back.

A dark haired girl wearing sunglasses walked into the restaurant and walked to them. She gave Camila a nod.

"And this is Lauren Wayne," Camila said, smiling.

Lauren didn't smile. She just looked at each and every face in front of her.

"Hey," Dinah started, waving, "I'm-"

"-I know your name Allen," Lauren said, her voice laced with boredom. "I know all about you girls."

"What are we doing here, Camila?" Normani questioned, looking at the Man of Steel's daughter.

"Our parents are superheroes. They have their own league, one we can't join. I'm think of making one. Don't you want to get out of their shadow?" Camila asked, looking at each person.

"So we're joining forces like our parents?" Dinah questioned, her legs blurring with speed.

Camila nodded, a grinning. "What do you say? We make our own league? A  _Young Justice_?"

Normani shrugged. "I'm in."

Allyson nodded her head.

"Duh," Dinah interjected.

They all looked at Lauren, who was scowling.

"Maybe we'll do a better job than Bruce's team," she said, shrugging.

"We're doing this. Four of them grinned, happy to find a place.

-

_Still Metropolis_

"Mom? Dad?" Karla Camila Kent, daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, called out, walking into the Kent house. She took off her glasses and placed them on the table next to her. She grinned when Krypto ran to her. She got onto her knees and hugged the dog. "Hey Krypto, how was your day?"

Krypto barked, licking her cheek.

"Mila, where have you been?" Clark asked, walking towards his daughter.

"I was just meeting with some friends. Where's mom?"

"She's preparing dinner, because you know, we have to eat a lot," Clark joked, winking at his daughter.

Camila laughed. "Okay, I need to talk to you first though."

Clark raised his eyebrow and waited.

"I know I'm too young to join the League," Camila started, looking at her hands.

"You're just fifteen," Lois Lane said, (she never changed her name to Kent) walking into the living room to greet her daughter.

"I know, and so are the other kids," Camila told her.

"What other kids?"

"Normani Curry, Allyson Prince, Dinah Allen and Lo," Camila said, whispering the last name.

"Lauren is actually joining?" Clark questioned, a frown on his face.

Batman and Superman were best friends, (and enemies when time called). Their daughters became friends, as it was expected, (after Bruce and Clark, Dick and Conner, Barbara and Kara).

Camila nodded. "Yeah, we don't want to be sidekicks forever. I want to be my own person, and I'm sure the other girls do too."

"So what are you planning?"

"We're making our own league," Camila told her father, nodding her head.

Clark and Lois looked at each other.

Clark smiled. "I always knew you were going to do great. When you took your Aunt Kara's place as Supergirl, I always knew that was what you were meant to do. I will support you."

Kara Zor-El has met someone when she time traveled and decided to stay in the future, leaving the Supergirl name vacant. When Camila came of age, she took the name and legacy.

Camila grinned, and turned to her mother.

"I will worry, but I know this is your calling," Lois told Camila, standing up.

Camila hugged both her parents.

-

_Central City_

Dinah sped into the house.

"Dad! Mom! Guess what!"

Barry Allen rushed to his daughter, a orange-yellow streak going through the living room.

"What happened?" Barry asked, hugging his daughter.

"Supergirl met with me, Wonder Girl, Batgirl, and Aquagirl. She wants us to make our own team, like the Teen Titans and Justice League."

A grin appeared on his face. He hugged her tightly. "I'm really proud of you."

Dinah grinned. She was adopted by the Allens when her parents were killed during an attack in the city. Barry couldn't just leave a little girl there so he took her home. Barry and Iris fed her and then took her to the hospital. They fought for Dinah, and won. A few years later, Dinah was playing in her father's office during a storm. The rest was history.

"Do you know your first mission?"

With a smirk, Dinah answered, "Classified."

Barry laughed. "We'll have a race this weekend, see how fast you've gotten."

"I'll beat you old man."

"We'll see."

-

_Themyscira_

"Mother," Ally Brooke, Princess of Themyscira, or Ally Brooke Prince to the world, greeted.

"Ally, How was your meeting with Kal-El's daughter?" Diana asked, hugging her only child.

"It went well, we are going to be making a team of our own."

"How was Bruce's daughter?"

"Broody as expected," Ally answered, standing in front of Diana with a sword.

"Do you believe in this team?"

Ally smiled, "I do."

Ally didn't know her father. She was told that he was a hero and Diana loved him. Ally was the second child to be born in Themyscira, after her mother of course.

Ally had been training since she was a child, as her mother didn't want to leave her child defenseless.

Ally's dream was always to follow her mother's footsteps and be a hero.

Diana raised her sword, "Let's see what you've learned."

Ally grinned and raised her own sword, before charging to her mother.

-

_Altantis_

Normani Curry was the daughter of Arthur Curry and a previous relationship. Mera took Normani in as a daughter and loved her as such.

"Father, Mother," the Princess of Atlantis greeted, smiling at the dolphin that wanted to be petted.

"Normani, how was you meeting?" Arthur Curry questioned.

Normani hugged her father. "It went well. Supergirl wants us to join forces."

Arthur nodded.

"You are going to show them how a queen protects the world?" Arthur asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Normani nodded. "Of course. Black Mantee and his father had nothing on us."

Arthur laughed. "When this kingdom falls into your hands, I know you will protect it well."

Normani beamed, "I have you to teach me until then."

Arthur nodded. "Your mother wanted to speak to you about something."

Normani started to walk away before stopping. She turned to her father. "I'm glad you found me."

Arthur nodded before going to his throne.

_-_

_Gotham City_

Lauren walked into the mansion, glaring at the ground.

"Miss Lauren, how are you today?" Alfred Pennyworth asked, walking to the young girl.

Lauren looked up and smiled at the man. "Alfred, it's just Lauren."

"I'm making lunch, would you like some?"

Lauren nodded and followed the butler to the kitchen. She smiled as she reached for a piece of pie Alfred had made.

"Hey Alfred," Bruce greeted, walking into the kitchen. He turned to see Lauren ignoring him. "Hey Lo."

Lauren didn't respond.

"I hear you may be joining another team," Bruce commented, trying to make conversation.

Lauren nodded. "Kent, Allen, Curry and Prince."

"Do you trust them?"

"I trust them more than I trust you."

"Lauren, we have to get passed this," Bruce told Lauren, getting an anger look in response.

"Get passed what? That you let my mom and dad die? That Taylor never got to be a teen? That Chris is gone?"

"I'm your father Lauren," he tried, staring down at the young girl.

"Michael Jauregui was my father, you just got my mom pregnant."

"Lauren-"

"You only took me in because you feel  _sorry_  for me. Because you're the reason they died!"

"I tried Lauren," Bruce whispered, seeing the girl in front of her get angrier.

"You let him kill my family!" Lauren snapped, glaring at the older man. "Taylor was just ten!"

"Laur-"

"You didn't learn after Jason!"

"Lo-"

"You could have stopped him, but you just keep letting him kill people. You don't do what you should," Lauren snapped, shaking her head.

"We don't do that Lauren," Bruce tried, shaking his head.

"I'm not you Bruce. I'm going to do what you never could. I'm going to  _kill_  the Joker."

-

_Happy Harbor_

_RECOGNIZE SUPERGIRL B_ _-_ _0_ _-_ _2_

Camila walked into the mountain. It was not what she was expecting from  _Mount Justice,_ the Justice League's first ever headquarters. There were many things in the headquarters. She walked into the Grotto, seeing statues of fallen heroes. She stared at the statue of Jason Todd, the second Robin, Bruce's former sidekick who was killed by the Joker. She wondered how Lauren would feel, having the reminder of her family's murder.

_RECOGNIZE KID FLASH B_ _-_ _0_ _-_ _3_

Camila walked to the living room, where Dinah was eating popcorn.

"Hey," Dinah said, a grin on her face.

Camila smiled, "When'd you get here?"

"Three minutes ago. There is so much food. I already unpacked. This place is so cool. I looked around five times. The showers are so cool," Dinah answered, the excitement in her voice.

The half-Kryptonian smiled. "We got to wait for Ally, Normani and Lo."

"Lo? Wait, did Batman and Superman give you two playdates? Oh my god, I would have love to see Batman with a tiny mini-me," Dinah said, laughing.

Camila didn't laugh. "Lauren was raised by her mother and stepfather. Batman didn't enter her life until three years ago, after her family died."

Dinah froze. "Oh."

_RECOGNIZE BATGIRL B_ _-_ _0_ _-_ _1_

_RECOGNIZE WONDER GIRL B_ _-_ _0_ _-_ _4_

_RECOGNIZE AQUAGIRL B_ _-_ _0_ _-_ _5_

Lauren with her usual sunglasses and leather jacket. Camila could see Dick's influences. (Camila wasn't going to lie, she had the biggest crush on the former boy wonder. Sadly, he moved to Jump City and started dating the first Batgirl, Barbara Gordon.)

"This will be our headquarters. This is where we will be training. And if you want, you can move into one of the living quarters."

"So it's official now?" Dinah asked, vibrating in place.

Camila nodded her head, "it's official."

"Yes! I'm going to go let Aquaman know," Dinah exclaimed, zooming out of the room.

"My father?" Normani asked, looking at Camila and Ally.

"Her fish," Camila answered, shaking her head.

Normani huffed and stormed out, Ally following behind. Camila and Lauren were left. The younger girl looked at the other girl.

"Lauren? What are you think about?" Camila questioned, looking at the quiet girl.

Lauren turned to Camila. "Nothing. Let's just hope this team is ready."

Camila nodded her head. "I think they are."

Lauren just turned to Camila. "I sure hope so."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting:
> 
> Diana/Wonder Woman: Gal Gadot of the DCEU-verse.  
> Barry/The Flash: Grant Gustin of the Arrowverse.  
> Arthur/Aquaman: Jason Momoa of the DCEU-verse.  
> Clark/Superman: Tyler Hoechlin of the Arrowverse.  
> Bruce/Batman: Christian Bale of the Dark Knight Universe.  
> Alfred Pennyworth: Michael Caine of the Dark Knight Universe.
> 
> Original Casting: 
> 
> Young Justice:  
> Lauren Jauregui as Lauren Jauregui/Wayne AKA Batgirl  
> Camila Cabello as Camila Kent AKA Supergirl  
> Ally Brooke Hernandez as Ally Brooke Prince(ss of Themyscira) AKA Wonder Girl  
> Normani Hamilton as Normani Curry AKA Aquagirl  
> Dinah Jane Hansen as Dinah Jane Allen AKA Kid Flash


	2. Part 2

 

_“Please,” she begged, looking at the purple suit wearing clown. She could feel the ropes dig into her wrists. Tears streamed down her face._

_The Joker just laughed. He grabbed Clara Jauregui by her hair, making her face her daughter._

_“Your mother here got into bed with_ the Batman _. She spawned his batling. I could let her live, but where is fun in that?” Joker asked, placing his knife at the edge of the woman’s mouth. The knife that was smeared with the blood Lauren’s family members._

_Michael Jauregui, her adoptive father, was the first to be killed. Joker had sprayed his laughing gas on the man’s face, and let him laugh until he couldn’t breath and slowly died. Chris and Taylor were no use for the Joker, they died when the killer clown cut their faces, letting them bleed to death._

_“Please,” Lauren begged, fighting against the ropes. She watched as The Joker slashed the woman’s face. “No!”_

_The Joker laughed, spraying the woman with his acid flower. He laughed harder while Lauren’s mother screamed._

_Lauren’s body just slumped over, her mind trying to wrap around the fact that her family was dead. She felt the Joker grab her by her hair and pulled her back. She could still hear her mother’s screams. But she no longer had any fight left. She just wanted to die. She wanted to be with her family._

_“Your turn.”_

-

Lauren yawned as she stared at the hologram of her family. It was the last picture they had ever taken.

She had spent the night planning her revenge. She watched videos of Bruce facing off against the Joker. She watched Bruce face off against the other members of the league, making note of how to defeat her own teammates if need be. She had to be ready.

 _No one_  was going to stop her from killing the Joker.

-

Dinah's leg was shaking as she ate her cereal. She was waiting for the first training session her new teammates. She told Aquaman all about her excitement.

Supergirl. Superman had always been her hero. He was someone out of this world, and was willing to protect it. Even when people wanted him gone for being different. Superman was all about hope, justice and truth.

Wonder Girl. Wonder Woman was an inspiration to young girls. She was a woman in a club with men and was able to hold her own. Seeing her made excited to have powers and be able to make a difference.

Aquagirl. Aquaman was the butt of the superheroes. The man who could talk to fish. But he was a king. Meaning Dinah was in the presence of two princesses. Aquaman was fun. She loved hearing stories from her father involving Aquaman. (It didn't hurt that Aquagirl was attractive.)

And there was Batgirl. The mystery. Whose father was the hero without powers. The man who took down her father without powers. The whole Bat team were something special. And just like her father, Dinah didn't know if Batgirl could be trusted. There was just something about her that threw Dinah off.

"Ready for a new day Arthur?" Dinah asked her fish, who just stared back at her.

With a smile, Dinah continued to eat her cereal, waiting for the other girl to wake up and join her.

Normani walked in first, glaring at Dinah and Arthur. The younger superhero beamed. “Mani! Meet Aquaman. Aquaman, meet Aquagirl. Mani, would you like some of Aquaman’s breakfast?”

Normani clenched her teeth. She just reached into the cabinets and took out what she needed for breakfast.

Camila walked in after, followed by Ally. Lauren was last, sunglasses covering her eyes. Four of the five girls started to chat while the silent hero listened.

“We’ll have to train,” Camila said, eating her cereal.

Dinah grinned.

“Without powers,” Lauren added, eating her breakfast.

“Why?” Normani questioned, turning to the usually silent sidekick.

Lauren stayed silent for a second. “People will figured out a way to render you girls powerless. Some probably have. you need to be ready.”

As the five girls finishtheir food, Camila stood up.

“I have a source that says the Luthors are planning something. I think we should check it out.”

Dinah stood up. “Our first mission?”

Normani raised her hand. “How trustworthy is your source?”

“Olsen told me.”

“I believe we should learn more before we make a move,” Normani told her.”

“We should take a vote,” Ally suggested, getting nods in response. “Who thinks we should check on Luthor?”

Camila, Ally and Dinah raised their hands. Camila’s eyes stayed on Lauren. “You don’t think it’s a good idea?”

“I don’t think we’re ready.”

Camila sighed. “Well it’s two against three. We’re doing this.”

The other four nodded, rushing to get ready for the mission.

-

Supergirl placed Aquagirl on the ground, before straightening out so she could hovering over her. Kid Flash zoomed to them, nodding her head. Wonder Girl moved to hover next to Supergirl. Batgirl arrived in her motorcycle a few minutes later.

“The surrounding area is secure,” Kid Flash said, his legs vibrating.

"You girls remember the plan?" Supergirl asked, looking at the lead covered building, keeping her from using her x-ray vision. She wasn’t able to see anything. The placed had been covered with lead.

Kid Flash nodded. "Go in there and kick butt."

Batgirl leaned against her bike as she watched the others go over their plan again.

They were all children, the Cape Crusader’s daughter knew that. She knew that they were going to be reckless. And Batgirl wasn't going to stop them. She was going to let them learn, it was what Batman showed her.

Supergirl took a few steps forward and punched the wall. It fell back.

Batgirl frowned. That was too easy. Before she could say anything, Supergirl walked into the building. The half-kryptonian fell to her knees, her veins glowing green.

"K-kryptonite," Supergirl gasped. Wonder Girl grabbed Supergirl and carried her out the building. Kid Flash zoomed around the room, grabbing the kryptonite in the area and taking it away from the half-alien.

"This is Lex Luthor's  _son_ , of course he's going to be ready for the Supers," Batgirl told them, walking towards the building. She had a small roll of her eyes, annoyed that Supergirl fell for the trick.

Supergirl shook her head. She stood up, feeling the effects of the kryptonite leaving. “I’m fine.” The other superheroes followed the vigilante.

Batgirl walked into the building, staring at everything around her. She turned on her heat sensor on her mask. She smirked.

“We have company.”

The other four girls got into a battle ready stance. They could all hear footsteps rushing towards them.

Batgirl grabbed a Batarang. The second the door in front of them opened, she threw it. It landed on the door and after a few seconds, exploded.

There was smoke everywhere. Kid Flash rushed forward towards the door. The other girls heard punches being thrown. Aquagirl gripped her trident. “We got this, you three go.”

Supergirl and Wonder Girl flew out. Batgirl ran after them, rolling her eyes. She ran out the room and down the hall. She heard footsteps. She quickly got her grapple gun and quickly used it on the roof. There, she watched as two workers walked a different way. She released the line and quickly went onto the ground. She quietly followed the two men. She hid behind the corner when they reached a door.

“East corridor,” Batgirl told the other girls, using her comm.

She watched as Kid Flash, carrying Aquagirl stopped in front of her. Wonder Girl and Supergirl weren’t too behind. Batgirl walked to the door and took out her mini computer.

“What are you doing?” Kid Flash asked.

“Making sure there aren’t any alarms and if there are, then I’m shutting them off.”

The others nodded, waiting the girl to finish. Once Batgirl gave them the nod, Supergirl and Wonder Girl opened the elevator doors. The two heroes with flight powers carried the flightless heroes down the elevator shaft.

Batgirl quickly turned the security off and had the two powerful heroes open the elevators open again. The looked around, seeing a big computer alone. Batgirl took a step forward. “Cover me.”

She quickly sat in front of the computer and attached a USB. As fast as she could, she started to hack into the computer, transferring the files into her USB.

But something caught her attention. She froze.

“What is it?” Supergirl asked, the only one that staying with Batgirl.

“Luthor got our DNA. He’s trying to create a super soldier,” Batgirl told the Girl of Steel.

“Is it being held here?”

Batgirl shook her head. “No. But I can pinpoint the location. We’ll have to get out of here.”

“Copy,” Supergirl said, reaching for her comm. She pressed it. “Let’s get out of here.”

Batgirl watched as the other girls rushed towards them. They all went back to the elevator, Supergirl and Wonder Girl flew Kid Flash and Batgirl up first. They froze when they saw guns being aimed at them.

Batgirl turns to Wonder Girl. “Get Aquagirl, we’ve got this.”

The first batch of bullets were shot. Supergirl and Kid Flash tried to get as many, while Batgirl ducked and reached for her utility belt. She grabbed her smoke bombs and tossed them.

Wonder Girl and Aquagirl joined them. Batgirl watched the Amazon summon her shield and sword and charge at the men and women. Aquagirl attacked with her trident. Supergirl was burning the guns. Kid Flash was taking and punching.

Batgirl shot the workers with a bola. She quickly charged forward and punched on. She saw Kid Flash fist pump, when a soldier shot at her. Batgirl pushed the distracted speedster, feeling a sharp pain in her side.

“Get us out of here,” Batgirl ordered. Supergirl grabbed her, while Wonder Girl grabbed Aquagirl. They flew out. Batgirl reached for her utility belt and sent a signal for her Batbike.

Once they were a good ways away from the Luthor building, they all stopped. Batgirl ripped her cowl off, glaring at Kid Flash.

“You’re going to get someone killed,” Lauren snapped, “You don’t  _deserve_ to have those powers if you don’t know how to use them. Maybe you shouldn’t be in this team.”

The Batbike stopped next to them. Lauren grabbed her helmet and put it on. Once on her bike, she drove off.

Supergirl looked at the frowning speedster. “Let’s just get back. We’ll talk later. But you did well. For our first mission. She’s just, she’s wrong, just so you know..”

Supergirl flew off. Wonder Girl followed with Aquagirl. Kid Flash sighed before following.

-

Camila watched as Lauren cleaned the gunshot wound. She looked at the mirror in front of them, her eyes on the wounded girl’s face.

“You were kind of mean,” Camila said, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah, well she could have gotten killed. And I’m not going to have someone die in front of me again,” Lauren snapped, hissing when she touched the wound.

“Need help?”

“I got this.”

Camila sighed. “Look, we need to work together. This is my fault. I should have let us prepare before going out there. You were right, we aren’t ready. But we have to trust each other, all of us. And so far, the others don’t trust you.”

“I’m not here to make friends,” Lauren told her, glaring at the reflection of Camila.

“Why are you here then?” Lauren didn’t respond. “Maybe it’s you who shouldn’t be in this team,” Camila told the Vigilante’s daughter. She walked away, leaving Lauren alone.

The girl watched her reflection, before shifting her eyes to the picture of her family.

-

_“Your turn,” The Joker said whispered, his hands gripping Lauren’s hair tighter._

_The girl just closed her eyes, waiting for her time to end. But then the window glass shattered. She opened her eyes to see the Batman standing in front of her. She saw him look at the dead bodies, his eyes staying on her mother longer. He then turned to the Joker._

_“That’s enough,” he said, his voice deep._

_The Joker laughed. Lauren fell forward when the clown released her. She stared at the bodies of her family,. She heard laughter and punches. She could hear the Batman and the Joker exchange words. But all she could do was stare at her dead family._

_Then there was silence. She felt the ropes around her wrists being released. She felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her up. She looked at the Batman’s covered face. She looked around, trying to find the Joker, but seeing that he was gone._

_“Don’t worry, he’s gone.”_

_“Why?” Lauren asked, her voice weak and hoarse from the screaming._

_The Batman sighed. He looked around, before pulling his cowl off. “He wanted to hurt me,” he said. Lauren’s eyes widened as she stared at Bruce Wayne._

_“Bruce Wayne? But why would killing us hurt you?”_

_“You’re my daughter Lauren,” he said, standing up, “your mother and I thought it would be best if she took you and left.”_

_“But he found us. He killed them,” Lauren whispered, her eyes on her dead family. “And you could have killed him before this.”_

_“Lauren, I don’t resort to killing,” Bruce told her._

_“Well, maybe you should.”_

_There were police sirens getting close. Bruce looked at the girl. “I’ll come back to get you. I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to save them.”_

_Lauren didn’t respond. She just stared at her family. The police arrived. Commissioner Gordon stopped at the sight, before helping Lauren up and out of the house. At the police station, Bruce walked in as Bruce and told Gordon he was her father. Shortly after, Lauren made Dick Grayson show her how to fight and went out in missions. Thus, Batgirl was born._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting:
> 
> The Joker: Heath Ledger of the Dark Knight Universe.


	3. Part 3

_“I know you’re scared, but this is normal,” Clark Kent whispered, sitting next to his daughter. Clark had been getting ready for that moment. It took a few months for his daughter to start showing signs of having powers. They had been able to control Karla Camila’s powers, until she was old enough to learn the truth about who she was, who her father was._

_Six year old Camila looked up at Clark. “Other kids have powers too?”_

_Clark shook his head, giving her a smile. “No. There is something I have to tell you. But you can’t tell anyone, not even your friends.”_

_Camila frowned, but looked up at her father. “Okay,” she answered, tilting her head._

_“Your Aunt Kara and I are from a planet far away. When I was just a baby, we had to leave home. Grandma Martha and Grandpa Jonathan found me and raised me as their own. When I got older, I found out I had powers and learned to use them. I liked helping people, saving them. I’m Superman.”_

_Camila’s eyes widened. She reached over and unbuttoned her father’s shirt, seeing the red ‘S’._

_“Aunt Kara is Supergirl?”_

_Clark nodded his head. “Aunt Kara and I are going to help you use your powers. How do you feel about that?”_

_“I like it a lot,” Camila said, nodding her head quickly, giggling._

-

Camila had noticed how Lauren kept to herself. The other three girls didn’t seem to trust her. And Camila couldn’t blame them. Lauren wasn’t giving them a chance to know her. If their parents weren’t ‘best friends’, Camila wouldn’t trust her as well. But she knew the real Lauren, the Lauren who wasn’t filled with hate and anger. She just hoped she gave the other girls a chance to meet that Lauren.  _Her_  Lauren.

“Mother says Bruce is not as rude as his daughter,” Ally said, grabbing her breakfast. She sat down with the other girls, looking over at where Lauren was sitting away from everyone else.

Camila’s attention was shifted to Ally. She could see Dinah glaring at the plate in front of her.

“What’s up Dinah?” Camila asked, tilting her head a little.

“I think we should vote on who gets to be on our team,” Dinah told her, her glare intensifying.

“All of us bring something to the table, and when we chose to expand our team we may vote, but not now. We can’t start break when we just began,” Camila told her, giving her a small smile.

“Tell that to her. If she doesn’t change, she won’t have anyone to back her up,” Dinah snapped, stabbing her food.

“I’ll talk to her,” Camila told her, giving her a small smile. She turned to Lauren who looked tense.

Dinah relaxed when Normani took a seat next to her. She grinned. “Hey, if we ever go to Atlantis, do you think we can join the mile  _deep_  club?”

Normani rolled her eyes. “Father will stab you with his trident.”

“You can stab me with yours,” Dinah responded, a grin on her face.

Camila laughed, shaking her head. She stopped when she saw Lauren stand up and walk out of the room. She frowned, but didn’t follow.

-

Lauren stared at her reflection. She touched her side, where her wound is. She slammed her fist against the sink.

Growing up, she had a lot of friends. Bonding with people was something she loved to do. She loved to to meet someone and get to know everything she could about them. And then her family was murdered in front of her. She wasn’t that same Lauren. She couldn’t make friends anymore. She couldn’t bond with people. She’d always think of how the people she  _loved_  with everything she had were taken from her.

And these  _sidekicks_  were going to get in the way of her goal. They were going to stop her from killing her family’s murder. She couldn’t have that. She was going to stop them if they tried.

-

“What is that?” Normani asked, looking at the monitor.

“It looks like they are trying to make a clone,” Dinah answered, her hands clicking many buttons.

“A clone of what?”

“Camila and me,” Lauren said, working on another set of computers. “We’ll have to find it and stop it.”

“Can’t we just get it on our side?” Ally asked, a small frown on her face.

“It’s a Luthor experiment. They created it so it will listen to them. We can try, but I doubt it’ll listen to us. We aren’t it’s master.”

“What do we do while Bat Loner works?” Dinah asked, still angry at the genius.

“We train,” Camila said, leading the other members to another room. Camila smiled, seeing the look of awe in the other three’s faces. She wished Lauren was there to experience everything with them, but she was trying to find the location of the clone.

Camila and Dinah started to train together, using their speed and other abilities. Ally and Normani trained using their sword and trident.

Camila was thrown back by a lightning bolt Dinah threw at her. She used her heat vision to fight back. Dinah was thrown against the wall. Camila used her speed to fly towards the other girl, trying to hit Dinah with her fist, but also holding back.

Dinah zipped to the side and ran in circles, trying to gain momentum.

Camila could hear the clashes from the other two.

This was where she was meant to be.

-

_“You’re leaving?” fourteen year old Camila asked her Aunt._

_Kara Danvers smiled. “Yeah. I’m not needed here anymore. Earth has enough heroes here.”_

_“But we need Supergirl,” Camila said, her eyes wide._

_“And when the time comes, she’ll be back,” Kara told her, smiling at the girl._

_“You will?”_

_“I’ll be back if I’m needed. But with you here, I don’t think I will.”_

_“But_ you’re _Supergirl.”_

_“I was. I’m not anymore. When the time comes, it will be up to you.”_

_“What if I can’t?”_

_“You will. I believe in you Camila, so does your father and mother. I know you can be Supergirl. It’s who you’re meant to be.” Kara handed Camila a pair of clothing. “I had Winn make this when I saw him. You’re going to be great Mila.”_

_“I”m gonna miss you,” Camila whispered, looking up at her aunt. Her father had helped her learn to use her powers, but it was her Aunt who helped her become who she was. She was going to miss her aunt. Her aunt gave her a hug before flying away._

_Camila looked down at the blue top in her arms. The coat of arms bright against the clothing. She was going to make her aunt proud._

-

“We’re a team, we all have to train together.” Camila told Lauren, who was typing away.

“We need to find the location,” Lauren responded, not giving her a spare look.

Camila shook her head. “We need to learn how each of us work. We have to learn to work together. How are we going to protect this world if we get in each other’s ways?”

“Just let me do my own thing and we’ll be okay,” Lauren answered, turning to Camila.

“When are you going to let us get close to you?” Camila asked, glaring at Lauren. “You can’t go through life feeling alone.”

Lauren clenched her teeth, her hands in fists. “I don’t need anyone in my life. I don’t need friends and I don’t need a family.”

“This is going to put everyone in danger,” Camila told her, shaking her head. “You’re going to go out there as if you have nothing to lose.”

“I don’t,” Lauren told her, looking away.

“If that puts us in danger, just once, you’ll be off the team.”

Lauren didn’t answer. She just turned and continued to work. Camila sighed and walked away. Hoping to help her teammate in some way.

-

“You wanted to train,” Lauren said. She was glaring at Camila. The room was bright red, making Camila human.

The two were going to train, no weapons, no powers.

Camila charged towards Lauren, who just sidestepped it and kicked the side of Camila’s knee. The half-Kryptonian hissed in pain as she fell down.

Camila tried to punch Lauren, but the full human ducked and grabbed her cape, pulling her back and punching her face. Camila fell back, blood dripping down her face.

Lauren shook her head and turned. She was picking up her things when Camila tried to attack one last time. Lauren turned with a small knife and stuck it in Camila. The half-alien gasped, looking at where the knife was in her.

“You rely too much on your powers. Learn to fight without them. Or else that clone is going to wipe the floor with you.”

Camila pulled the small knife out and held her hand over her wound. Lauren turned the red sun lights off and walked away.

Camila just watched her leave, waiting for the wound to heal.

-

Lauren was walking to her room when she was pushed against the wall. She looked at Camila, who’s eyes were glowing blue, anger filled with her eyes.

“You don’t hurt your teammates,” Camila told her.

“Oh shit,” Dinah whispered, staring at the scene front of her. Ally and Normani looked ready to get in, to stop it.

“Your enemies aren’t going to stop just because you were hurt. They are going to do everything they can to make you powerless. You have to learn to fight without powers.” Lauren looked at the other three. “Everyone has a weakness. They are going to learn what they are and use them against you.”

“What’s your weakness?” Normani asked, taking a step forward.

Lauren turned to Camila. “Being human.”

The kryptonian released her. “And you should learn to fight against people with superpowers,” she said.

Lauren didn’t have time to react when Camila’s fist slammed against her face. Lauren fell back against the wall, hissing in pain.

“That’s for stabbing me. You just lost the last person on your side.”

Camila walked away, followed by the other three.

-

Lauren kept the ice on her face. She knew she fucked up. She knew she had to play her cards right to stay on the team. Taking a deep breath, Lauren stood up and walked out of her quarters, going to the nearest one.

“What do you want?”

Lauren clenched her teeth, taking a deep breath.

“Can we talk?”

Normani sighed. “Come in.”

-

“You’re doing great,” Clark said, smiling at his daughter.

“I punched her. I wanted to hurt her,” Camila told him, looking at her hands.

“There are a lot of people I wished I could hit. And I know there are a few people your Aunt Kara wanted to throw into space. You’re also human Camila.”

“What do we do about Lauren? She’s going to get someone hurt.”

Clark sighed. “She’s spend the last few years alone. She needs to learn that she’d not alone anymore. You girls can help her. And she will mess up. But I think you guys will be able to get through to her. El Mayarah.”

Camila smiled. “Stronger together.”

“You’re going to be okay. You’re all going to get through this. It’s a part of being a team. It isn’t always easy, especially the beginning.”

“I miss Aunt Kara,” Camila whispered, looking at her father.

“I do too. But I know you’re making her proud. You make me proud.”

-

_Fourteen year old Camila stared as her father was being beaten down by a monster. She could feel the tears stream down her face. She could hear her mother sob as they both watched it. Her father was struggling to get up._

_Camila closed her eyes, trying to stay calm, but there was so much going on. Her father needed help. He needed Kara._

_Her father didn’t need_ Kara. _Her father needed_ her _._

_Running out of the room, she ran to her room and looked for the outfit her aunt had left her. She quickly changed into it, before flying out of the house and to the danger._

_Superman’s eyes widened, looking up at her. He wiped the blood off his mouth._

_“C-Supergirl?”_

_“I’m here to help,” Camila said, looking at her father. “I have to help.”_

_“You’re half human,” he whispered, staring at his daughter._

_Camila nodded her head. “I’ll distract him. I’ll let you do the heavy hitting.”_

_Her father nodded, giving her a proud smile._

_Father and daughter flew towards the monster._

_That day, Supergirl was born._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting:
> 
> Kara/Supergirl: Melissa Benoist of the Arrowverse.  
> Lois Lane: Elizabeth Tulloch of the Arrowverse.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed bad guys. I have nothing against the ‘characters’ used. I didn’t want to use Austin or Brad as a bad guy. They probably won’t be in this story period.
> 
> Although she doesn't come out in this chapter, Bitchy Lauren will be back. We are halfway through this arc. And then we can add more sidekicks.

_“Daddy?”_

_Three year old Normani looked at the big man in front of him. He had pretty art on his body. She saw him holding a weird fork._

_The man grinned as he crouched down. “It’s nice to meet you.”_

_Normani grinned and walked into his opened arms. She looked up at her mother, who was watching with a serene look._

_“Daddy,” Normani whispered, closing her eyes._

_A few hours later, Arthur sat in front of the little girl. “I’m the King of Atlantis. That makes you a princess,” he told the little girl, whose eyes widened._

_“P’incess,” she whispered, a grin appearing on her face. She looked at the older man._

_“Princess Normani,” he told her, reaching into his pocket and taking out a lumpy crown. He placed it on Normani’s head. “My daughter.”_

_Normani squealed in joy. She gently touched the crown, before hugging the man. “Daddy.”_

-

“When are you going to take that stick out your ass?” Normani asked, leaning back. She stared at Lauren, who was holding the ice against her face. “You did deserve that.”

Lauren didn’t answer. She just stared at the ground. She hadn’t said anything since entering Normani’s quarters. The quarter-Atlantean was wondering what the vigilante was thinking about.

“What are you doing here Jauregui?”

Lauren looked up, a look of surprise on her face. Normani wondered if she was just stuck in her head.

“You don’t want to work with us. How can we trust you if you won’t trust us?”

Lauren’s cheeks tinted red, looking away. “I don’t know how.”

“It’s the same like when you worked with your dad.”

Lauren looked at Normani. “I don’t trust him.”

Normani raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else.

“I  _can’t_ trust him.”

“Why not?” Lauren looked away. “You can’t go through life alone. But I can’t help you if you don’t talk.”

“It’s all his fault,” Lauren muttered, her hands tightening into fists. She looked at Normani, anger in her eyes.

“What’s his fault?”

“My  _family_  is  _dead_  because he wouldn’t do what needs to be done.”

“What needs to be done?” Normani asked, leaning forward.

Lauren closed her eyes. “He’s  _killed_  a lot of people. He killed Jason. He needs to be put down.”

“Batman doesn’t kill.”

“Maybe he should.”

“What are you planning Lauren?” Normani asked, alarms ringing in her head.

Lauren didn’t respond. She just brought the ice to her face.

“Lauren, do you plan to kill him?”

The vigilante didn’t answer. Normani didn’t know what else to say. She stared at Lauren. Things she was saying was telling her to push. But she didn’t know how. She didn’t  _know_  Lauren. She didn’t really  _know_  her team. How could she put her life in their hands if she didn’t know them? She knew she couldn’t fully trust Lauren. But could she trust the others?

“I have to go,” Lauren whispered, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Normani alone with her thoughts.

Normani closed her eyes. She let out a curse, shaking her head.

She didn’t know if that talk helped. All she knew was that she had to keep a better eye on the other girl.

-

“Fuck,” Lauren said in frustration. She through the bag of ice on the ground. She almost gave herself up. She had to be careful. She had to keep Normani from finding out the truth.

Lauren reached under her bed and took out a lead box. She turned the lock until it unlocked.

She stared at the kryptonite bombs in there. She closed her eyes.

She had one mission. Just one. She couldn’t mess it up.

Her phone went off. She reached for it to see a message from an unknown sender. Opening it, all she got was a location, date and time. She quickly tried to find anything of the sender but came up blank.

She didn’t know who wanted to meet with her, but she was going to find out.

-

_Seven year old Normani used her trident to stop Arthur’s. He grinned at her. “Great. Now I’m going to keep attacking, try to block all of them,” he said, raising his trident._

_Normani wiped the sweat on her forehead and nodded. She matched her father blow for blow. He was laughing, making Normani giggle._

_Normani knew he was going easy on her. But every year he would hold back less and less._

_Normani smacked his shoulder and cheered. Arthur dropped to the ground as if he were in pain. Normani rushed forward to dog-pile her father. He laughed._

_“Lunch is ready,” Mera said, walking to the couple._

_Normani stood up and walked to her step-mother. Her birth mother was standing next to her, a proud look on her face._

_Before they could do anything, the table they were going to eat at exploded. Arthur tackled Normani down. Mera and Normani’s mother barely had time to react._

_“Mommy!”_

-

“So I heard you breath underwater,” Dinah started, grinning at Normani, “I can only imagine what you can do between my legs.”

Normani rolled her eyes. Ally walked passed the speedster and smacked her on the back of her head. Camila let out a laugh.

Normani wasn’t go to admit it, but she looked forward to Dinah’s jokes slash pick up lines. The younger girl was adorable, in her weird, flirty way. And her father was just as bad. She had heard a number of pick up lines aimed at her step mother.

Normani looked at the door when Camila’s laughter abruptly stopped. She saw Lauren standing there. The girl was wearing sunglasses, her hair covering the bruise on her face. She walked up to Camila.

“What do you want?” Camila asked, a bite in her voice. Normani was surprised to hear such anger in the girl’s voice.

“Can we talk?” Lauren inquired, her voice low and raspy. Her hands were in her pockets.

Camila nodded and followed the girl out of the room.

-

“Is this where the signal is coming from?” Supergirl asked, walking into the warehouse.

Batgirl nodded her head. “Yeah. There is a heat signature.”

Kid Flash appeared in front of them. “Didn’t find anyone.”

“Supergirl, do you hear anything?” Batgirl questioned, looking at the half-kryptonian.

The half-alien was about to answer when a door opened. Batgirl reached into her utility belt. Aquagirl gripped her trident.

“Supergirl, what a pleasant surprise,” Aquagirl heard someone say, as they walked out of the door.

A teenage boy smirked, wearing his suit.

“Harry Luthor,” Supergirl growled, her hands in fists.

“If I had known you’d be here, I would have cleaned up,” he said, running his hands through his curls.

  
Aquagirl wondered if he’d become bald like his father.

Aquagirl saw something red light up. Her eyes widened. “Move!”

A red blast tore through the wall behind the girls.

“Hello Aquagirl,” a teen in a black outfit said. He was wearing a weird helmet. There was a red lense around.

“Mantee,” Aquagirl muttered, staring at her father’s enemy’s son.

A leopard print woman appeared from the ceiling. Wonder Girl took a step forward.

“Wonder brat,” the blond girl snared.

Wonder Girl reached for her lasso.

“Who’s next?” Kid Flash asked, her eyes widening with joy.

The other heroes shot her a glare.

Harry smirked. “We have more.”

A boomerang appeared, aiming towards the speedster. Kid Flash quickly zoomed out of the way.

“Damn it,” she muttered, seeing a fourth person take a step forward. “Ricochet.”

Aquagirl watched as Batgirl tensed up. She saw the vigilante grabbed Wonder Girl’s sword and held it out. Aquagirl saw another sword slammed against the one Batgirl was holding up.

“Meet my Young  _In_ Justice,” Harry told the heroes.

-

_Normani’s hand clenched tightly over her trident. She rubbed the tears in her eyes._

_“Normani,” Mera whispered, taking a step towards the girl. Normani looked at the woman, her only maternal figure left. “It’s okay to cry. Don’t hold it in.”_

_“I want to kill him,” Normani whispered._

_Mera sighed, looking at the girl. “I know you do. And it’s okay to feel like that. But you can’t let it take over your life. If it does, you won’t be living, and that’s what your mother would want.”_

_“You don’t know what she wants,” Normani snapped, glaring at the woman._

_“You’re right, I don’t. But I do know she loved you. You were her whole life. I know she would want_ you _to be happy. You can’t let this consume your life.”_

_Normani let out a sob. “I want my mom back.”_

_Mera didn’t answer. She just wrapped her arms around the younger girl. “We’ll get passed this. We’ll get through it together.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting:
> 
> Mera: Amber Heard of the DCEU
> 
> Original Casting:
> 
> Young Injustice:  
> Harry Styles as Harry Luthor  
> Ricardo Valentine (6lack) as Ricardo Kane AKA Black Mantee  
> Perrie Edwards as Perrie Minerva AKA Leopard  
> Liam Payne as Liam Harkness AKA Ricochet  
> Leigh-Anne Pinnock as Leigh-Anne Wilson AKA Ravenger


	5. Part 5

_"Can you tell me about Father?" Ally asked, looking up at her mother._

_Ally, being half-demigod, aged slowly. Even though she looked like she was nine, she was over nine years old. And no one treated her younger than she was, unless it was bedtime, then Ally loved hearing stories of her father._

_Diana ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "Your father. He was a hero."_

_Ally looked at her mother expectedly, waiting for her to continue even though she had heard the story hundreds of times. It never bore her._

_"His name was Steve Trevor, and he was a soldier. He was the first man to ever step foot on this land. He was the first man I have ever loved. And I know he would have loved you," Diana told her daughter, smiling down at her, before continuing the story of her fight with Ares, and her father's sacrifice._

_"Do you think I'll ever go to man's land?" Ally asked her mother, snuggling comfortably on her bed._

_"When you are older, I will take you. But you have to keep on going to your training."_

_Ally sighed. "Okay. I love you Mother."_

_Diana smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "And I love you. Sleep well my daughter."_

-

Wonder Girl glared at the team of villians in front of her. "We will defeat you all, just like our parents did to yours."

Harry smirked, putting his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Now is not the time, but we will meet again, and we will defeat you."

"Think again," Supergirl told him, her hands into fists. She was about the charge forward, when Harry took out a device from his pocket. He clicked on it.

All five heroes flinched upon hearing an explosion. They could hear screams.

"You must choose, stop us, or save the people," Harry told the group of girls. He smirked at the girls, putting his hands back in his pockets. Wonder Girl looked at the others, seeing panic on all but one's faces.

"Go, Aquagirl and I will stay here," Batgirl ordered, looking at the two fliers and speedster.

Wonder Girl turned to Leopard, a smirk on the villainess' face.

" _Now_ ," Batgirl ordered, reaching into her utility belt.

Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, and Supergirl all left the building. They stopped in front of a burning building.

"I'll try to take the fire out, you two get as many people as you can out," Supergirl told the other two, who nodded.

Wonder Girl flew up and into a window. She saw a family of three curled up in the corner. She gave them a smile. "It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here."

The father of the family nodded, letting his daughter go. Wonder Girl looked around. "Get in the bathtub."

She grabbed the edges of the tub and tore it from the floor. She flew the family out to safety, to the group of other tenants. She saw that Kid Flash had evacuated more than half the people. Supergirl had extinguished the fire.

Supergirl flew down to the group, just as Kid Flash skidded to a stop. Supergirl looked at the building, Wonder Girl waited for the okay. Once the half-alien gave it, they all went back to the remaining group.

Aquagirl was getting up from her knees and Batgirl was just laughing on the ground, holding her side.

Supergirl rushed to help Batgirl up while Kid Flash offered Aquagirl a hand, "Your fish friends couldn't help?"

Aquagirl glared at her, but leaned into the speedster.

"What happened here?" Wonder Girl asked, taking a step forward.  
  


"We got our asses handed to us," Aquagirl told them,

"There wasn't enough water?" Kid Flash joked, helping the quarter Atlantean to the half-Amazonian.

Wonder Girl turned to Supergirl and Batgirl, to see them deep in a conversation. Wonder Girl picked Aquagirl, nodding to the other teens. "Let's head back."

-

_"Mother, when can I visit the Man's Land?" Ally asked, her hand gripping the sword. She was at the age of her early teens, but in reality was much older than that. She had been training for years, waiting for the moment she was allowed to leave the island._

_"When the time is right. But until then, we train," Diana told her daughter._

_Ally charged forward, her sword colliding with her mother's. The surrounded Amazons watched as swords clashed multiple times._

_Hippolyta walked to the two, getting the fighting to stop._

_"Mother," Diana greeted, smiling at her mother._

_"Grandmother."_

_"My sweet Ally, Diana, I think it's time."_

_Ally frowned, looking at her mother. Diana looked proudly._

_Hippolyta lead the two away. The other Amazons watched her go. Their eyes followed her._

_Ally felt nervous as she followed her grandmother. Ally looked around the room they walked into. She saw weapons and an outfit. She looked at her grandmother and mother._

_"What is this?" Ally questioned, stepping towards the sword._

_Hippolyta gave her granddaughter a smile. "I believe it's time for you to follow in your mother's footsteps. I had these made just for you."_

_Ally's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face. She turned to the sword._

_She couldn't wait to make her mother and father proud._

-

"They have the upper hand," Lauren told the girl, as they all sat around the meeting room. There was a hologram of the five villains in front of them, a question mark next to them. "We have to stop the these five, and the experiment."

"We have to learn to work as an actual team," Normani added, looking at Lauren.

"We'll double in training, I can upgrade the training room," Lauren told the group, turning to her laptop.

  
"Why don't you start by telling us why you have such a big stick shoved up your-"

"Dinah Jane," Ally scolded, looking at the speedster.

"No, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of treating Lauren differently. She doesn't trust us. She doesn't tell us anything," Dinah snapped, standing up. Lauren's covered eyes followed the tall girl. Dinah stood in step of her. "I don't trust you. None of us trust you. And really, I don't think you're right for this team, or to have a cape."

Lauren tensed up at how close Dinah was standing. Her hands turned into fists.

Dinah pushed Lauren. "I don't think you should lead us."

"What are you going to do about it?" Lauren asked, pushing Dinah back.

Dinah raised her hand to punch Lauren, when Camila cut in and pushed her back.

"Of course you'll protect her," Dinah snapped at the half-alien.

"We are a team!" Ally snapped, glaring at the two.

Lauren took a deep breath. "Are we?" She turned and walked out of the room.

Camila released Dinah, watching the speedster run the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Camila asked, turning to the other two girls.

"Tension building. Lauren and Dinah are completely different. They see things differently," Normani answered, turning back to the hologram.

"It had been building up. Lauren hates Dinah's recklessness, and Dinah hates how Lauren is always judging her.."

Ally sighed. "We're gonna have to let this boil over."

  
"I just hope it's soon."

-

Lauren closed her eyes.

_Lauren watched as The Joker slashed her mother's face. "No!"_

_The Joker laughed, spraying the woman with his acid flower. He laughed harder while Lauren's mother screamed._

Lauren opened her eyes and punched the wall, tears filling her eyes. She was losing it. She looked at her phone. Slowly unlocking it, she saw the address her mystery texter had sent her. She turned to her door, seeing no one there.

She grabbed her jacket and walked out of her room, the base.

-

The computer started to beep. Dinah rushed and pressed buttons until a hologram of the city appeared, a red blinking light.

"That's it," Normani told the group. "That's where we have to attack."

"Where's Lauren?" Camila asked, looking around.

  
Dinah saw Ally, Camila, and Normani, but no Lauren. She slammed her hands on the keys.

"That bitch."

Ally sighed, "We need the full team."

"Where can she be?" Dinah asked, running her hand through her hair.

Camila shrugged. "We can come up with a plan while we wait. And then we'll deal with her."

"Just admit it, having her join was the worst idea you had," Dinah told the girl.

Camila turned to Dinah. "Don't forget, she's the one who figured out what Harry was up to."

"She isn't the only one who lost her parents. Normani lost her mother, I lost my birth parents, Ally lost her father. You lost a whole culture. Why is she different?"

"Dinah has a point," Normani told the group.

Camila looked at the three girls. "I lost my people before I was born. Ally's father died before  _she_  was born. Normani's mother died quickly, so did yours. But you never heard your parents beg. You didn't hear them scream in pain. Lauren did. The Joker, he didn't end it quickly. Lauren watched as he tortured her little sister and brother. She watched as her father gave up. She's never going to forget it. She's never going to be able to put it passed her until she finds peace, and we'll never know when that is. I get it, that Lauren is pushing us away, but she is not the bad guy."

"We didn't know," Ally whispered, a frown her face.

"It all makes sense," Normani commented.

Dinah bit her lip. "I'm still not happy about it."

"Let's plan until then," Camila told the girls, sitting down in front of the monitor. She started typing. The other three girls sat down, and they came up with different plans while they waited.

-

"Are you sure they are coming here?" Perrie asked, looking at Harry.

The leader of the group smirked. "I made sure."

"Why would you do that?" Leigh-Anne asked, glaring at him.

Harry looked at the body floating of in a tube. His latest experiment. "It's the only way they will know that they can't beat us." He turned to the group. "They are falling apart. We have to take advantage of that."

Ricardo looked up from modifying his helmet. "As long as I get my revenge."

Liam tossed his boomerang in the air. "Let them come. They won't be walking out of here."

Harry turned back to his experiment. He was going to have that Kryptonian bitch on her knees, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

-

"Thanks for meeting me," Lauren heard someone say.

She turned to see a man slightly older than her standing in front of her. She looked at his outfit, before looking at his masked face.

The man took off his mask, revealing a teen older than her. "Hello Lauren."

Lauren frowned. "J-Jason."

-

_"Wow," Ally whispered, looking at all the buildings and people walking around. She felt her mother place her hand on her back._

_"Just wait until you try_ ice cream _," Diana told her daughter, smiling down at her. "Your father got me some when I first came here."_

_Ally nodded her head. She watched the people walk by, people holding hands. She saw children running around. She looked at her mother. "This is beautiful," Ally whispered._

_"Let's go visit your father," Diana told her daughter, leading her into the city. Ally took in the city, as she followed her mother._

_Diana lead her daughter to the graveyard. She looked at all the headstones, before stopping at the one that had her father's name._

_"Father," Ally whispered, looking up at her mother. Diana smiled at her. Ally turned to her father's grave. "I wish I met you. Mother says you were hero and you saved a lot of people. I just want to make you proud."_

_Diana placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know his is. Just like I am."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting:
> 
> Jason Todd: Curran Walters of the Titans Universe (Is that what it's called?)  
> Steve Trevor: Chris Pine of the DCEU Universe  
> Amazons: The Amazons of the DCEU Universe


	6. Part 6

_Six year old Dinah laughed, as she walked down a carnival with her parents. She squeezed the Flash plushie her father had won for her._

_Screams started. People started to run in different directions. Lauren gripped her mother’s hand, leaning into her mother. “Mommy?”_

_“It’s okay. The Flash is going to save us.”_

_Dinah nodded her head. She froze when she saw a man stand in front of her. He smirked at the family of three._

_“Close your eyes,” Dinah’s father told the girl, who did as she was told. She closed her eyes, waiting for the Flash. He was going to save them. She just had to wait._

_The Flash was coming._

_He was going to be there soon._

_She knew he was going to save them._

_“Are you okay?” she heard someone ask. She opened her eyes to see the Flash standing in front of her._

_“You came,” Dinah whispered in awe. “You saved us.”_

_The Flash didn’t smile. Dinah looked behind the masked hero, to see her parents on the ground._

_“Mommy, Daddy, wake up! The Flash is here!” Dinah exclaimed, her eyes filled with excitement. She tried to take a step forward, but the Flash pushed her back. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. “Did you save them?”_

_“I’m sorry,” the Flash whispered, looking at Dinah._

_“No,” Dinah shouted, her little fists slamming at the Flash. “You didn’t save them!”_

-

“Jason? Y-you are dead? Bruce told me you died,” Lauren whispered, a frown on her face.

Jason let out a chuckle. “I did. I should be dead. I don’t know why, but I was given a second chance.”

“Does Bruce know?”

Jason gave Lauren a look, before laughing. “It’s not time. Not until  _he_  is dead.”

Lauren didn’t respond. She just stared at him. She had been brought into the fold after Jason’s death, but she knew of him and had seen stories. The second Robin’s death had been a learning lesson to all of Bruce’s sidekicks.

“The Joker should be dead,” Jason muttered, staring out into the city. “He should be in the ground, but Bruce is above that. He’s willing to let people  _die_  just to have a clean conscious.” Jason turned to Lauren. “If he would have gotten off his high horse and ended the Joker’s life after he killed  _me_ , your parents would still be alive.”

Lauren clenched her teeth, feeling tears fill her eyes.

“He’s letting innocent people die, and he’s not doing anything about it.”

Lauren looked at Jason. “What are we going to do about it?”

“I”m going to help you kill him. No one is going to stop us until he’s dead. We’ll have to fight your team, would you be willing to do it?”

Lauren gave him a nod. “We aren’t friends. I don’t care for them. I want Joker dead.”

“Tell me exactly what you want Lauren,” Jason whispered, a smirk on his face.

Lauren looked out to the city. “I want to watch him take his last breath. I want to watch the light leave his eyes. I want to pull the trigger.”

Jason’s smirk grew. He took a step back. “I’m going to find him. Just wait for the signal.”

Lauren looked back to him, but he was gone. She turned back to the city.

-

_Barry Allen revealed himself to Dinah, who was inconsolable. Family was looked for, but nothing was found. All Dinah wanted was her parents. Barry visited her. Dinah promised to keep his secret. He made her laugh and made her forget about her parents for a moment. Dinah asked him if she could go home with him. The superhero told her he would try._

_Dinah officially became an Allen a year later._

_Dinah looked at her father, who was working in his lab. Dinah didn’t have a babysitter. Dinah was allowed to stay with her father, as long as she didn’t touch anything. She had her own little corner where she could do her homework, use her laptop or play with her handheld gaming console._

_“Stay here,” her father told her, giving her a small smile._

_She gave him a nod. She turned back to her laptop, knowing that wifi was going to leave due to the storm._

_Dinah watched her father leave, before standing up to look at the chemicals in her father’s lab. She heard the lightning above. She looked up, only for everything to go black._

-

Kid Flash skidded to a stop. She looked around the building, seeing nothing. She ran back to the meetup point to see Supergirl arrive with Aquagirl, and Wonder Girl. She could hear the roar of Batgirl’s bike.

“What the plan?” Kid Flash asked, her hands into fists.

“Harry wanted us here for a reason,” Batgirl commented, taking off her helmet. Kid Flash smirked, seeing Supergirl’s attention on the vigilante.

She turned to look at Aquagirl, who was twirling her trident.

“So, I hear you need water to survive,” Kid Flash told the quarter Atlantean. “I’m seventy percent water, so really, all you need is me.”

Aquagirl rolled her eyes, letting out a small laugh.

“Leopard knows how I fight,” Wonder Girl cut in, turning to Supergirl and Batgirl.

“We can’t go against the usual person. We’ll have to switch it up,” Batgirl told the girl, who all nodded.

-

Harry smirked. “They are here. Is she ready?”

Ricardo nodded his head. “They won’t know what hit them.”

Harry turned back to the monitor, watching the superheroes walk in.

-

Kid Flash watched as Ricochet moved to stand in front of them. She smirked, feeling the lightning in her body. She saw him grab his boomerang. He threw it, but a hand grabbed it.

“Worry about me,” Wonder Girl told him, punching him. Kid Flash watched him fly back. She zipped away. She saw Leopard looking for Wonder Girl. She used her speed to summon her lightning. She threw it, watching it hit Leopard. She could hear the clashing of Aquagirl’s Trident and Ravenger’s sword. Supergirl was fighting against Black Mantee. And Batgirl had disappeared to find Luthor.

Kid Flash ran to one side of the building and then ran to hit Leopard.

Before she could continue, Batgirl crashed through a wall. She fell to the ground in pain.

“Batgirl!”

A another being appeared. She was flying in air. Her eyes glowing red.

“Who’s that?”

“That’s the clone,” Batgirl told the group.

“It does look like you and Supes Junior,” Aquagirl said, shaking her head.

Both girls glared at her, before turning to the clone, that seemed to have Supergirl’s powers.

“How are we going to beat her?”

Batgirl looked at Supergirl and squinted her eyes. The half-Kryptonian blushed. “If it has half Supergirl’s DNA, then it’ll have her weaknesses. Supergirl, Aquagirl, Wonder Girl, and I will have to over power it. Kid Flash, throw lightning. It’s more human than Kryptonian, but we don’t know what Harry has done to it.”

“Are we going to subdue her or kill her?” Aquagirl asked, her eyes on the vigilante.

Batgirl looked at the clone, before turning to the team. “We do what we have to. If destroying it makes sure it won’t kill anyone, that’s what we’ll do. But if it gives up, we’ll call the league to deal with it. Deal?”

“I’m okay with that,” Supergirl pitched in, smiling at the girl.

The other three nodded as well.

Kid Flash ran away, wanting to get her lightning ready. She looked back to see Supergirl and the clone in a heat vision battle. Wonder Girl flew to them and slammed her fist against the Clone’s face.

Kid Flash jumped in place, before running forward. She felt the lightning in her veins. She threw her lightning, watching it hit the clone.

Supergirl’s heat vision hit the Clone’s chest, causing her to fly back.

“Again.”

Kid Flash ran back. She got into a running position.

The Clone tried to fly away, but Batgirl shot her grappling gun. Wonder Girl used her lasso. Aquagirl went to help Batgirl.

Kid Flash ran forward, using her lightning.

Supergirl punched the Clone, causing her to hit the ground. Supergirl hit her again. The Clone didn’t get up.

“Call the League, they’ll know what to do with this clone,” Aquagirl told the girls. Kid Flash moved to stand over the clone and looked down at it. The clone shot up and grabbed Kid Flash by her throat. It used it heat vision on Supergirl and Wonder Girl. Batgirl was pushed to a wall.

Kid Flash could feel herself get lightheaded. Spots started to appear. Just before everything went black, blood splattered on her face. The clone dropped Kid Flash who started to cough.

She looked at the clone, who had a trident on her back. She then looked at Aquagirl, who was looking down at her.

“I couldn’t let you die. Who would make me smile?”

Kid Flash grinned. “You are falling for me, aren’t you?”

Aquagirl didn’t respond. She just turned to the rest of the team.

-

Harry’s fist slammed against the table. “It was  _too_  human.”

“What are we going to do?” Leigh-Anne asked, moving to stand next to the genius.

Harry smirked. “We get better. They haven’t seen the last of us, just the start.”

-

  
_Dinah gasped, her eyes opening. She tried to sit up. A hand stopped her from sitting up._

_“No, stay down,” she heard her father say, pushing her down. Iris leaned down to hug her. Dinah leaned into the hug_

_Dinah looked at her parents. “Wh-what happened?”_

_Barry gave the girl a small smile. “You were struck by lightning.”_

_“I-I was?”_

_Barry nodded his head. “Just like I was.”_

_DInah pushed herself up. She looked at her hands. “A-am I like you?”_

_“Aunt Caity thinks so. But when you’re better, we’ll race to see.”_

_Dinah was feeling fine a few hours later. Caitlin Snow took a blood sample and let the young girl out. The second Dinah was off the bed, she ran to the other side of the room in a single second. She looked around the lab, before looking at her father with a smile on her face._

_“I’m like you,” Dinah whispered, a grin on her face._

_Barry laughed. “Alright Flash Jr. As long as your mom lets you.”_

_Dinah quickly turned to her mother, who laughed. “We’ll see.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting:
> 
> Iris West: Candice Patton of the Arrowverse  
> Caitlin Snow: Danielle Panabaker of the Arrowverse


	7. Chapter 7

 

Lauren laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling. She let out a gasp, her hand over her wound. She smiled.

She was finally going to be with her family.

-

_Lauren hugged the blanket tighter around her body. Her tears had dried on her face. She just stared at the ground, wishing she had died with her family. All she wanted was to be with her parents. Someone knelt down in front of her. She looked at his face, seeing his dark hair, soft eyes._

_“Hi Lauren, do you know who I am?”_

_Lauren just looked away. She knew exactly who he was. He was her father._

_“I’m Bruce. Bruce Wayne. And I’m your father. I can take you home, would you like that?”_

_Lauren just turned to look at him, not carrying. She just wanted the pain to leave._

_  
_ _She didn’t want to feel anymore._

-

_A Few Hours Ago_

“We have to find them. They got away,” Dinah told the group, all of them eating dinner.

Normani wasn’t paying attention to her. She was staring at Lauren, who was staring at her phone. She knew something had happened when she disappeared, but she didn’t know what. But she knew it wasn’t good.

“Maybe we need to get more members,” Ally suggested, getting a nod from everyone except Lauren who was distracted.

Lauren grabbed her phone and looked at it. She clenched her teeth. “I have to go,” she told the girls.

“Where are you going?” Camila asked, standing up.

“I’ll be back.” She walked out of the room.

“Something’s not right,” Normani muttered, staring at the vigilante.

“What do we do?” Ally inquired, looking at the girls.

“We follow her.”

-

Lauren could feel them. She parked her bike.

“You can’t sneak up behind me,” she alerted, before taking off her helmet. She got off her bike and turned. Camila, Normani, Dinah and Ally were all standing in front of her, all wearing their civilian clothes, but two had their weapons.

“What are you going to do?” Camila asked, a frown on her face.

“I’m going to finish it.”

“Finish what?”

“You’re going to kill him, aren’t you?” Normani asked, taking a step forward.

“Someone has to.”

“Don’t do this Lauren, don’t let this define you,” Camila said, looking at her teammate.

Lauren gritted her teeth, glaring at the four girls in front of her. She then smirked. “Will this be a fair fight or will all of you guys be going against me at once?”

“We don’t want to do this.”

“It’ll be the only way to stop me.”

Camila charged first, flying to Lauren, who just stood there. Camila pushed Lauren up against the wall.

“We don’t want to hurt you, but we’re taking you back,” Camila told her.

“No, you’re not,” Lauren responded, raising a small device. Camila looked down at it, only for it to beep and explode in front of the girls. Camila inhaled, only to grip her throat as the green particles entered her system. Camila fell to her knees, and looked up at Lauren.

“Now it’s fair.” She raised her fist and slammed it against Camila, who fell back in pain. She gasped for breath.

“I have prepared for this. Who’s next?”

Ally took a step forward, looking at Lauren. Ally charged forward, slamming her fist against the vigilante. Lauren fell back, but got back up. Ally gripped front of Lauren’s jacket. The dark haired girl just smirked. “You’re also human.” She then poked Ally’s eyes. The amazon released her and took a step back, her hands over her eyes. Lauren reached into her waistband to grab her gun, took the safety off and shot Ally’s abdominal. The Amazon gasped, feeling the blood ooze out. She fell to her knees. Lauren grabbed her lasso and tied her up. She turn turned to Normani.

Lauren grabbed Ally’s sword and swiped at Normani. Normani used her trident to stop the attack. Lauren smirked, she tangled the sword to the trident and kicked Normani back. The Atlantean lost grip of her weapon, and Lauren grabbed it. Lauren waited for Normani to charge forward. She used the trident and stuck into the other girl. Lauren twisted the trident, getting a whimper. She pulled it out and threw the weapons across the room.

“Camila will save you guys before you bleed out. Or you’ll heal” Lauren turned to Dinah, who was in shock. “One more.”

Lauren looked at Dinah who sped in front of her.. The speedster was glaring at her.. “You never should have been a part of this team.”

“This will hurt,” Lauren told the speedster. Dinah frowned, only to gasped when Lauren kicked in Dinah’s knees. The speedster let out a scream of pain as she crumbled on the ground. “It’ll heal in a few hours. Just don’t let it set wrong.”

“Don’t do this,” Camila gasped out, looking at the girl.

“I have to,” the last girl standing responded, turning and climbing onto the bike and riding away.

Camila slammed her fist to the ground in anger. “Fuck.”

-

_Lauren watched as Alfred pressed a few keys on the piano. The bookcase started to move and the butler walked in. Lauren was in awe. She quickly followed him, walking down the stairs into a secret floor._

_She knew exactly where she was. She could see the Batmobile. She could see the outfits in stands. She could see other mobiles._

_“Lauren, what are you doing here?” she heard Dick Grayson ask. She saw the Nightwing outfit he had on._

_“You’re Nightwing?” she asked, a smile appearing on her face._

_Dick smiled, giving her a nod._

_“Lauren,” a deep voice called out. She looked over to see Bruce standing there in the Batman outfit._

_For some reason, Bruce standing there as Batman made her angry. It made her hate him._

_“Y-you let them die,” Lauren whispered, her voice filled with rage. “You sat with me and told me there was_ nothing _you could do, and you let my_ family _die.”_

_“Lauren-”_

_“I_ hate _you.”_

-

Lauren walked into the warehouse. She saw Jason leaning against a wall. “Is he here?”

Jason pointed to the middle of the room, where the Joker was tied on a chair. The deranged clown started to laugh.

“Baby Bats, how’s your family?”

Lauren walked up to him and slammed her fist to his face. He just laughed louder. Lauren’s eyes filled with tears, but the Joker couldn’t see them under her sunglasses. She continued to punch him.

“Lauren,” Jason whispered, taking a step forward.

The Joker laughed, as blood streamed down his face.

The fifteen year old took a step back and looked at the older teen.

“End it,” Jason told her, pointing to the gun in her waistband. Lauren grabbed it and then looked at the Joker. She took the safety off and aimed it at him. She stepped towards him. She pressed the gun on his forehead. He just laughed.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to breath. You should be dead,” Lauren snapped, her finger touching the trigger. “ _I’m_  going to kill you.” She yanked her sunglasses off, wanting her face to be the last one he saw.

The glass in the warehouse broke, and a dark figure appeared the room.

“Batsy!”

“You’re too late,” Lauren muttered, turning back to the Joker.

“Jason? Y-you died.” Bruce whispered, looking at his former sidekick.

“No thanks to you,” Jason told him, before turning to Lauren.

“I love a family reunion,” the Joker joked, laughing, only to get a smack on the face. “Tough crowd.”

“Don’t do this,” Bruce told Lauren, walking up to her.

Lauren didn’t spare him a look. She held the gun to Joker’s head. The clown was smiling up at her. Lauren felt her hand shake, glaring at the villian. She felt so much anger. She felt so much hatred.

“Don’t do it,” Bruce told her from behind. Lauren didn’t turn to look at him. No, she had the chance to kill the Joker and she was going to take it.

“He deserves to die,” Lauren told her, feeling her tears enter her mouth.

“He does. He deserves a lot of things. But don’t get on his level. You’re better than him. You better than me, be better than me. Don’t go down that rabbit hole. Don’t lose who you are.”

The Joker laughed. “Baby Batsy doesn’t have Batsy’s approval?”

“Shut  _up_ ,” Lauren snapped, using the gun and smacking it against the Joker’s face, causing him to laugh harder.

Bruce placed his hand on Lauren’s shoulder, turning her to look at him. “You don’t have to do this. This isn’t you. You aren’t a murder.”

“Th-this  _is_  who I am. This is who I’ve been since this  _bastard_  killed my family.”

“I enjoyed hearing your mother’s screams,” the clown told them, receiving a bullet into his leg. The humor left him, as he stared at Lauren.

“Next one goes between your eyes, now  _shut up_ ,” Lauren threatened. She looked at Bruce. “ _Nothing_  you say will change this.”

Bruce tried to get the gun out of his daughter’s hands, but Lauren kicked him between the legs. She aimed the gun at him.

“I’ve hurt my team, I won’t hesitate to shoot you too,” Lauren snapped, her hands shaking.

Jason watched with amusement.

Bruce took a step towards Lauren and the trigger was pushed. Bruce winced as the bullet entered his arm. “Stop!”

“ _Lauren_ , I’ve been here. I had the chance to kill my parent’s killer. I had the gun and everything, but I couldn’t do it. It wasn’t going to bring them back. This isn’t going to bring your family back. This is just going to destroy you.”

“I’m already destroyed. I can’t stop hearing their screams. I can’t stops seeing their life leave their eyes. This  _fucker’s_ laughter is always in my head,” Lauren told her father.

“We’ll get you help,” Bruce tried, not wanting to get too close. “You can’t let this control your life.”

Lauren closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, turning to the Joker. Lauren gasped, feeling a sharp pain at her side. She looked down, to see the Joker free from the chair, standing in front of her. He had stuck something into her side. He gave it a twist and Lauren gasped louder.

“No!”

The Joker pulled the knife out and laughed, as Lauren stumbled back. Bruce grabbed her before she fell. He laid her on the ground.“Stay with me,” he told her, “just stay with me.”

Lauren tried to inhale, but whimpered. “I-I deserve this.”

“No, you don’t. You were filled with anger, and rage. That darkness inside of you, it isn’t just going to disappear. I never helped you control it, to find it and help you. This is my fault.”

“I-I hurt my team. I almost killed them.”

Bruce shook his head. “They are fine. They’ll heal. You can make it up to them. You can get their forgiveness.”

 _Bang_.

Lauren and Bruce looked at where the shot came from to see Jason standing over Joker’s body, a gun aimed at him. “He won’t hurt anyone anymore.” Jason turned to look at Bruce and Lauren, before walking to the nearest window and jumping out.

Seeing the Joker lay in a puddle of his own blood gave Lauren a relief. She smiled, falling back. She was welcoming death. Lauren looked at Bruce’s face. “I-I’m sorry I wasn’t the daughter you wanted.”

Bruce smiled down at her. “You were. You are a lot like me than you thought. And we have a chance to be better, just stay with me.”

“Do you think my mom will be angry with me?”

“No. But she will want you to stay with me. To live for her. Just hold on,” he told her, picking her up.

Lauren could feel her eyes start to get heavy. She leaned into her birth father, just as things went black.

-

_“What’s up?” Dick asked, sitting next to Lauren._

_“I want you to train me,” Lauren told him, turning to look at him._

_Dick laughed. “Bruce isn’t going to like that.”_

_“I don’t care about what he likes. Either you train me or I’ll find another way.”_

_Dick stared at Lauren, before giving her a nod. “I was waiting for this moment. Shouldn’t your dad teach you?”_

_“_ Bruce _won’t allow it. But you’re my brother. You’ll obligated. So let’s do this.”_

_Dick shrugged. He lead Lauren to the training room in the Batcave and_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casting:
> 
> Dick Grayson: Brenton Thwaites of the Titans Universe


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ending of the first Arc.

 

_Bruce Wayne loved all his kids. But there was something about Lauren. She had the same darkness in her that he had. And he never wanted it to take over. So when it did, it angered him._

_Clara had always send him videos of Lauren as the girl grew up. Bruce wasn’t her dad, but her was her father. He had explained how it was dangers for him to be in his daughter’s life when he found out. Clara was oddly understanding, found a man who would love her and had two more children. She loved all three the same, as did Mike. Bruce never personally met Mike, but he did like the man. He was raising another man’s child as his own, that earned his respect, even if it was his._

_Bruce looked down at Lauren. They were both in the back seat with Alfred in front. During the confrontation, Alfred was waiting, in case anything had happened. Bruce changed out of his outfit and held his daughter close._

_“Daddy,” Lauren whispered, gripping her father’s hand._

_Bruce felt his tears in his eyes. “Just hold on, we’re almost there.”_

_“I’m sorry Daddy, I’m sorry,” the young girl cried, closing her eyes._

_“No, no, keep your eyes open. Please. I love you Lauren. I love you so much. I can’t lose you, just hold on.”_

_Lauren didn’t say anything. Her head lulled to the side, her hand slowly moving away from the wound._

_“Just hold on,” Bruce begged, not wanting to lose her. His little girl. His_ only _girl. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost her._

_“Mommy,” Lauren slurred, a small smile appearing on her face. “Mama.”_

-

_Few Months Later_

Camila looked up at the mansion in front of her. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. She hadn’t been to the mansion in years. But it still made her nervous. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

An elder man opened the door with a smile. “Miss Camila, what a pleasant surprise.”

Camila smiled at the butler. “Alfred, please call me Camila.”

The man just smiled. “Come in Miss Camila.”

The half-Kryptonian laughed. She stepped into the mansion. She looked around, seeing all of Bruce’s things. She smiled at the picture of all of Bruce’s kids, Dick, Jason, Tim, Lauren and the newly discovered Damien. (Lauren had told her about Damien being a little shit, thinking he’s so cool because he was so mysterious and dangerous.)

“You can go on up,” Alfred told the girl, who gave her thanks. She walked through the mansion, knowing where she was going. She looked at the door in front of her.

-

_Twelve year old Camila followed her father through the building. He told her he was going to meet an important friend. Camila was left in the kitchen with Alfred Pennyworth. She sat down on one of the chairs at the dinner table._

_“Miss Camila, would you like me to prepare you lunch?” the butler asked, giving the girl a smile._

_“Oh no, thank you,” Camila told him, smiling._

_“He’ll be offended if you don’t,” a raspy voice told her._

_Camila turned to look at a brunette girl standing at the doorway. The girl was in ripped jeans and a hoodie. She was also wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses on._

_“I didn’t know Bruce Wayne had another kid,” Camila said, giving the intimidating girl a smile._

_“It’s a new revelation. I’m Lauren Jauregui.”_

_Camila was confused by the different last name, but shrugged. “I’m Camila Kent. First name Karla, but I don’t really like that name.”_

_Lauren shot her a smirked. “Yeah, I think Camila suits you better too.”_

_Camila could feel her cheeks heat up as Lauren turned her attention to Alfred and asked about lunch for herself and Camila._

-

Camila knocked on the door. She heard a soft  _come in_  and walked in. The room had changed. It was lighter. The room felt homier. Camila looked to the corner to see Lauren hunched over her fear, drawing something.

“I’ll be down for dinner later Alfred,” Lauren said. Her voice softer and lighter than what Camila was used to.

“Am I invited for dinner?” Camila asked, watching as Lauren quickly turned to look at her.

Camila was in for a surprise. She had been so used to the sunglasses wearing, scowling Lauren. The Lauren in front of her wasn’t wearing sunglasses. Camila could see her bright green eyes. She looked so relaxed. She knew this is was the  _real_  Lauren. Not the one she thought was real, or the one the other girls got to know.

“Camila,” Lauren whispered, her eyes wide. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

Camila shrugged. “I came to check up on you. Dick told me what happened.”

“I-I thought you would hate me for what I did,” Lauren told her, standing up.

“I should. I did. But I know you were in a lot of pain. No one really tried to help you. And it just exploded.”

“Bruce, uh,  _Dad_ , he got me help.”

Camila smiled. “I’m glad. You seem better.”

“I feel better. I’m not so angry anymore. I can sleep now. I mean, therapy is helping a lot, but the Joker being dead is what makes me feel relaxed.”

“Yeah, uh, since when has Jason been alive?”

Lauren shrugged, sitting on her bed. She patted the place next to her for Camila to take. “Don’t really know. He texted me and then I met up with him. He didn’t really explain why he’s alive, but I’m glad.”

The two girls sat silently.

“How are the others?”

“Angry. I’m sure Dinah wants to kick  _your_  knee in,” Camila said with a small laugh.

-

_Dinah walked in with her knee in a cast. She glared at the three girls in front of her. “She’s so lucky she caught us off guard. I would have knocked her teeth out.”_

_Normani laughed. “Yeah, I’ll join you.”_

_Dinah smiled. Before turning to Camila, who had been quiet the whole time._

_“Mila, she tricked all of us,” Ally whispered, placing a hand on the Kryptonian._

_Camila looked at her teammates. She could see where Lauren had stabbed, shot and broken each one of them. She clenched her teeth._

_“Batgirl is no longer a member,” she told them, turning her attention to the wall._

_“Sounds fair,” Normani added, rubbing her healing wound._

_“We can’t trust her,” Ally said, her eyes closed._

_“I’ll beat her ass if I see her,” Dinah muttered, lighting flashing in her eyes._

_Camila nodded, tears filling her eyes. She was doing the right thing, but it didn’t make anything easier._

-

Lauren smiled. She looked out the window. “I really am sorry, for what I did.”

“I forgive you,” Camila told told her. Lauren turned to her with a frown. “I probably would have done the same thing. I mean, you’d probably stop me, but I would have challenged the girls.”

“But everyone is okay? I didn’t damage anyone?”

Camila shook her head. “No. But I think it helped Dinah and Normani get closer, if you know what I mean.”

Lauren let out a small laugh. “I think I’m gonna hang it up.”

Camila eyes widened. “What?”

“I wasn’t in the right mindset when I put on the mask. And I don’t want to be that persona anymore.”

“Lauren, you made a mistake-“

“A mistake would be an accident. I hurt all of you because I could. I hurt you without feeling remorse. I hurt you and I  _liked_ it. You were my friend and I threw that to your face.”

“I forgive you,” Camila repeated, taking Lauren hand.

“You shouldn’t. I don’t. I don’t know who I am without the anger or the hate. I have to learn who that Lauren is before I can be someone else. And I don’t know if I want to be anyone else.”

Camila nodded her head, “I can understand that.”

“Have you guys found a replacement yet?”

“We’ve opened it up to other sidekicks. We’ve gotten a few replies. Black Canary and the Green Arrow's kids want to join. Hawkgirl’s kid, a new young Lantern, and I think the Martian Manhunter found another kid.”

“One of the Queens has no powers,” Lauren told Camila, shrugging. “It’s good to have someone grounded.”

“I wish things were different,” Camila whispered, looking at Lauren’s hands.

“Me too. I wish wasn’t filled with so much anger. Things would have been different.”

“I really will miss seeing you on the team.”

Lauren gave her a smile. “You can always visit me. I  _do_  want to be your friend.”

Camila stood up. She smiled at the other girl. “I’ll come to visit every week.”

A small smile appeared on Lauren’s face. She gave a nod. “Do you have to go now? Alfred started dinner and I know you like his cooking.

Camila groaned. “I’ll be back. We are having an important meeting on who will lead.”

Lauren nodded. She walked Camila out of the house. She smiled at the Kryptonian. “So I’ll see you around?”

Camila nodded. “Of course. I’ll take any chance to meet this new Lauren.”

“I’m glad you aren’t giving up on me,” Lauren whispered, giving her a shy smile.

“Never.”

“Until next time Camz?”

Camila gave her a smile. “I’ll visit.” She leaned in and kissed the edge of Lauren’s lip. “See ya Lo,” she whispered and turned. She didn’t see the smile on the former sidekick’s face.

-

“How is she?” Ally asked when Camila appeared on the base.

“Better. She’s getting help,” Camila replied, moving to the training room.

“She better not be hoping for her spot back,” Dinah muttered, a glare on her face. Normani places her hand on her back, getting her to relax.

“No. She’s done with the hero thing. As of now, there is no Batgirl.”

“Oh,” the three girls said at the same time.

“Alright, let’s choose our new leader,” Camila said, moving to stand in front of the new team. She looked at the siblings, one was twirling an arrow and the other was messing with their jacket. She turned to the Hawk to see them throwing their maze from one hand to another. The young lantern was messing with their ring and the Martian was paying attention.

She smiled, knowing whoever lead was going to have an amazing team.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Post Credit Scene** _

_**-** _

 

Lauren closed her eyes. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. She felt restless. She opened her eyes, looking around the yard.

She suddenly felt a prick on her neck. She reached for the spot and felt a dart. She stumbled, her vision blurring. Her mind seemed to slow down.

She could heard footsteps in the distance. Lauren turned, but the blur made her dizzy. She fell to her knees, trying to shake the daze.

A pair of feet stopped in front of her. Lauren squinted as she looked up.

She could see a figure of a male standing over her. His hands in his pockets.

“I have plans for you,” he said, her voice familiar.

Before Lauren could retort, something was put over her head. She struggled against her captors, but her sense had been dulled. She felt a pinch on her arm.

It didn’t take long for Lauren to lose consciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of Arc 1. I’m sure you guys were expecting a big blow up. But the last chapter was always going to be this, Lauren and Camila just talking. What was said was never certain, but Lauren was always going to give up the vigilante work. Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> After the last chapter, I didn’t want a big chapter. And time has passed. Enough for one of the girls to let their anger go. And Lauren isn’t the same, cause she almost died.
> 
> I’ve decided on who the new members are going to be, but one. The Hawk kid (not the actual name). I’m thinking of changing who it was originally going to be. I’m not telling you who they are, or who the other people will be. That’s a surprise for Arc 2. But if you want to suggest anyone, suggest it here.
> 
> Anyways, that’s the end of Arc 1. The Dark Lauren Arc. The Harry Arc begins. Originally, I didn’t know how to continue it, but Harry is still around. And I was reading a lot of MCU stories, having to do with the raft and I got an idea.


End file.
